


Lallybroch moments

by AwesomeEyeroll



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEyeroll/pseuds/AwesomeEyeroll
Summary: Vignettes from when Jamie and Claire were at Lallybroch during Outlander





	1. The Kailyard

He watched her a while, as she worked in the garden. The sun shone down on her, illuminating her and giving her another worldly glow, her dark hair shone gold in the light as it began to escape it tenuous moorings atop her head. As he stepped closer he could hear her singing to herself though he could not discern the tune.

She ceased in her gathering and stood up straight turning her face towards the sun, basking in it.. The weather has been dismal of late and clearly she was enjoying the novelty of this fine, dry day. Lallybroch suited her. She belonged here, with him. His Lady Broch Tuarach. His heart squeezed a little at the thought. If only they could stay here. He had never known such happiness, such contentment. He suspected that neither had she. And yet, he knew they would have to leave. Certainly before the snows came. His pardon was by no means assured and until it was their happiness, the safety they felt would remain an illusions. If the red coats came..

He let out a sigh. It was clearly louder than he intended for she turned, startled at the intrusion, to where he stood watching her. She smiled at him then. And he felt his stomach tilt a little. ‘For God sake man,’ he thought to himself ‘you’re like a maid with a crush.’ She walked towards him, wiping her hands on her apron as she went. As she reached him she stood up on tiptoes and leaned across the fence at the edge of the kailyard to kiss him gently on the lips. It was a chaste and yet infinitely tender kiss. He put a hand up and stroked a stray curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed the tip of her nose. It was cold. He kissed it again and she laughed. She stood on the first rung of the kailyard and kissed him properly this time. He lifted her up and over the edge of the fence, their lips never breaking contact. He set her down and stepped back slightly. She raised her eyebrow at him in question. He cocked his in return and she laughed again. He loved the sound of it. Low and musical. She turned away and started for the stables, glancing back at him coquettishly. Pausing only to pick up her discarded basket and rest it atop a wall for safekeeping, he turned and followed his wife into the stables.


	2. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately from the Kailyard.

She led him to the back of the stables. They were mostly empty, the usual occupants still enjoying the last of the fine weather before snows made it impossible to graze. She turned and took his hand leading him into the semi darkness of the last stall. He turned her towards him and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She sighed against him wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand tangled in his hair. 

She gasped as his mouth left hers and made its way downwards. He nipped gently at her throat making her shiver. He untucked her kerchief exposing her slightly to the chill air. Goosebumps sprung up on her flesh and she in turn adjusted her grip on him, furrowing under the layers of his clothing and untucking his shirt from his kilt.

He jumped slightly as she placed a chilled hand on his warm stomach before turning his attentions to her laces. He made short work of her gown and stays and his lips followed his hands as he pushed her shift down to her arms. She let her head drop back as she concentrated on the pressure of his lips of her skin. Despite the coolness of the day and her state of undress, she felt a warmth in her core which radiated outwards. 

She reached forward, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him towards her. With deft hands she unbuckled it and with a tug his kilt laid pooled at their feet atop the vast swathes of material that made up her gown. His eyes met hers and there was a shift in the atmosphere. The playfulness of mere seconds ago was replaced by something else. Something more animal in nature. She could feel her heart pounding and hear the sound of the blood rushing through her ears as he looked at her. Her pulse felt like it was coming from between her legs. He was looking at her like he might devour her and she wanted him to. Making love with Jamie could be anything from utter tenderness to near riot and right now she wanted the latter. 

As if pulled together by magnets they clashed together. Mouth met mouth, tongues danced together. She bit his lip and he gasped a little before fastening his own lips around her neck moving steadily downwards biting and nipping as he went. His mouth fastened around her nipple and she groaned at the sensation. Her knees were starting to give and only his strong arms on the small of her back and behind her head kept her upright. She grabbed at his hair and cried out. He cried out himself as she pulled at it and in one deft move he had her off of her feet and lying on her back amongst the straw. She pulled him up between her legs.and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He reared up with the sensation and with a jerk of his hips thrust himself home. He supported his weight on one arms whilst the other came up under her behind pulling her closer and deepening their connection. He moved in her fiercely, not fast but with force. She raked his back with her nails as she returned everything he gave her back to him. They were both panting now and with a considerable display of strength he raised himself onto his haunches pulling her onto his lap. Once again their mouths connected, tongues dueling. He had a hand in her hair, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing her closer to her. She needed to feel all of him. Pressed together, flush down their fronts she could feel the wiry texture of his his chest hair rubbing against her taut nipples and the gooseflesh on his back and shoulders. Their lips never parting her came into her harder and she moaned. The hand that had been on her back slipped lower and she felt his fingers in the crease of her backside. Gasping she released his mouth and bent her head to his ear taking it between her teeth. He let out a hiss and his hand dropped lower, pressing a finger into her. Returning to his mouth she relished the feel of him, He filled her completely in all the ways it was possible to. He waggled his finger slightly and she arched against him. She rode him hard as she felt her climax rising within her. She could feel that he was close too. His body had tensed, his breathing grew erratic and he was calling to her in gaelic that she could not quite decipher. They rose and tumbled from the peak together, each crying the others name.

He held her to him as they shuddered together, each trying to collect themselves in the aftermath of such intensity. He pressed his forehead to hers and her hand came up to stroke his cheek. In the aftermath of an encounter that was almost violent in its intensity, she now felt such gentleness, such love and tenderness for this man that tears sprang to her eyes. Feeling them, he pulled his head from hers and met her eyes. He spoke to her in gaelic and though she not know the words she knew their meaning. She loved him too.


	3. The Mill Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic prompt _ Jamie and Claire go skinny dipping

The grass was cool under her bare feet as they made their way slowly across the meadow. He turned and smiled at her, the moonlight on his face. His hand was warm as it held hers and led her down the hill. He stopped when they reached the edge of the mill pond and turned to face her. In silence in slowly and gently brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was gentle and closed mouthed and yet it held the promise of passion and unchecked intensity. She opened her mouth a little, running the tip of her tongue across his lips. His own opened in response and pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat of him through the light gauze of her shift and rubbed herself against him like a cat. His hands moved down her body as the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders fell to the ground. His lips moved downwards following them. He kissed her neck slowly and she let out a half sigh, half moan.

He stepped back and pulled his shirt up over his head and stood there, naked in the soft moonlight. It cast a pale glow on him that reminded Claire of classical statues, the hard muscles of his torso, the strength of his shoulders, the powerful thighs. She took a step close towards him but he held up a hand and stopped her.

“Take it off, Claire” 

She felt the heat of the words down to her core, a heat spreading from her pelvis up through her body until she thrummed with it. Looking him in the eye she untied the ribbon at the neck of her shift. He swallowed audibly and a smile of satisfaction spread across her lips. She eased the garment down one shoulder before pausing. It was his turn to take a step towards her. She turned away from him and walked towards to mill pond, leaving the shift behind her on the ground. She looked over one shoulder, wordlessly urging Jamie to follow her. 

She lowered herself into the water, her back still to Jamie but she felt him enter the pond behind her. The water was cool and she felt gooseflesh spring up on her skin Jamie was behind her now, his lips warm on her shoulder as he kissed it. She turned to face him, her head lifting to capture the mouth that was already lowering itself towards her in anticipation of the kiss. She would her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in the soft curls and the nape of his neck. He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his hardness against her and she rocked herself towards him, urging him to take her. HIs hands moved onto her hips and he pushed into her. He let out a sound that was almost a hiss at the warmth of her amidst the cool water. He moved gently at first and she released her hold on him and leant back so that she was floating in the water, her hair fanned out like a water nymph, she was all sensation, his warm hand on the small of her back holding her steady, his mouth on her stomach on her breast, the feeling of him moving inside her, filling her, completing her. A sensation in not just her body but in her soul as well. His movements became erratic and she allowed him to guide her upright, clinging to him as the moved together with greater and greater urgency, their moans and cries cutting through the silence and darkness. The fell together, calling out for each other, lips hungrily kissing, tasting anything that could be reached arms gripping each other as if the other might vanish if they let go. 

The clung together, hearts gradually slowing, their breathing returning to normal. There in the darkness, in the moonlight, under the star light. The mill wheel cast its shadow across the water. Peace, perfect contentment.


End file.
